There are so many of her
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hermione use a spell that can give her so much fun.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**There are so many of her**

**16 year old Hermione Granger is in a bathroom at Hogwarts. Yesterday she found a spell that can split her into several versions of herself.**

She decided to try it.

"Multiplicamini puella, iam perfectus." says Hermione as she swing her want in an elegant twirling motion above her head.

In a flash of pink magic, Hermione is split into 5 girls.

"Bloody amazing!" says all 5 Hermione.

Each of the 5 Hermione look perfect.

"Hermione B, you head down dungeons to the Slytherin common room and fuck with Draco." says real Hermione.

"Yes, mama." says Hermione B.

With a sexy smile on her face and wearing only bra and panties, Hermione B walk down to the Slytherin common room find Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione C, you go to the Hufflepuff common room to give Cedric a blowjob." says real Hermione.

"Okay, mommy." says Hermione C as she walk to the Hufflepuff common room to find Cedric Diggory.

"Nice. Hermione D, you go and have sex with Harry." says real Hermione.

"As ye wish, mom." says Hermione D as she goes to look for Harry Potter.

"Sexy. And finally, Hermione E, you go and have lesbo sex with Pansy." says real Hermione.

"Your orders are what I follow." says Hermione E as she goes to find Pansy Parkinson.

Real Hermione swing her wand in front of her pussy and says "Cambiar mi vagina en un pene."

Her pussy transform into a big manly dick.

"Time to give little Ginny a good old fun fuck." says real Hermione.

Hermione return to the dorm and walk over to Ginny's bed.

"Baby Ginny, let's have some fun." whisper Hermione in a sexy voice into Ginny's left ear.

"Mione? Sounds like a good idea." says Ginny in a cute soft voice as she open her eyes and sees Hermione.

"Good. Tonight I have a nice surprise for you." says Hermione as she pull down her sweatpants and reveal her dick.

"Yay." says a happy Ginny.

"I new it was a wonderful idea to try the spell I found that give a girl a big dick." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"Let me suck it, please." says Ginny.

"Don't need to ask me twice, sweetie. Give me a blowjob." says Hermione.

Ginny lean in and starts to gently suck Hermione's stiff dick.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Hermione, all horny.

"Your dick is so sexy!" says Ginny.

"Aww, thanks, baby!" moans Hermione.

Ginny suck nice and slow.

"Sweetie you sure are good at sucking me off. I like that." says Hermione.

Ginny suck harder and Hermione love that so much.

"That's sexy!" moans Hermione.

"Your dick is so clean and awesome, unlike the dick of some boys. I've sucked off Harry and Ron and their dicks smell like farting." says Ginny with a cutie cute smile.

"I'm glad you love my thick pants-wand, little sexy Ginny!" moans Hermione in her best porno-voice.

At the same time, in the Slytherin common room.

"Bloody crap! No sluts to bang tonight." says Draco in slight anger as he eat some food and read the Daily Prophet.

"Oh, hello, Draco!" says Hermione B as she enter the room.

"Shit...how does a Gryffindor get in here?" says Draco.

"Don't worry about that. Fuck me, Draco." says Hermione B in a very sexy tone.

"Alright, bitch." says Draco as he takes off his robe, unbutton his pants and jerk his dick to full stiffness.

"Yeah, me is your slutty little magic bitch for the night." says Hermione B as she lean back on the cozy green couch.

"That's bloody sexy, Granger." says Draco with an evil horny smile.

Draco pull Hermione B's panties to the side, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans a happy Hermione B with a slutty smile.

"Indeed, erotic girl." moans Draco.

"Your dick feels wonderful inside me, Draco Malfoy! Never knew you're such an amazing fucker!" moans Hermione B in her best porno-voice.

"Thanks, Granger!" moans Draco.

Draco fuck harder.

"Yes! Drill my cutie pussy, man!" moans Hermione B, all sexy and horny.

"With pleasure!" moans Draco in a deep manly tone.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Hermione B.

"I agree, Hermione!" moans Draco.

"Yay!" moans Hermione B with a sexy smile.

"Holy shit, Mione! You're bloody fuckable!" moans Draco.

"Of course, me is slutty!" moans Hermione B.

"Yes!" moans Draco.

Ginny suck faster.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Hermione.

In the Hufflepuff common room.

"Want a little blowjob?" says Hermione C.

"Sure." says Cedric.

"Okay. Sexy." says Hermione C as she goes down on her knees, pull down Cedric's pants and starts to suck his dick.

"Yes...suck me off, girl...!" moans Cedric.

Hermione C smile, happy that Cedric enjoy what she does.

"It feels so good...make me cum, baby!" moans Cedric.

"Sure." says Hermione C.

In the Gryffindor male dorm, Hermione D walk up to Harry's bed.

"Hello, Harry. Do you wanna fuck me?" says Hermione D in a sexy voice.

"Yes, Mione." says Harry as he wake up and put on his glasses.

"That's sweet. Fuck me, please." says Hermione D as she roll up her skirt to reveal her pussy.

"Okay." says Harry as he get up and slide his big hard dick into Hermione D's sexy wet pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, fuck my cutie pussy!" moans Hermione D.

"Sure, sexy girl." says Harry in a deep manly tone.

"I love your big manly pants-wand, Harry!" moans Hermione D in her best porno-voice.

"Thanks!" moans Harry.

"My pleasure!" moans Hermione D.

Hermione D is very horny and she love being fucked by Harry.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Hermione D.

"Yeah!" moans Harry.

At the same time, Hermione E finds Pansy in the library.

"Hello, want me to lick you to an orgasm?" says Hermione E with a slutty smile.

"Why would I want that, Shit-Granger?" says Pansy in an evil tone.

"C'mon, Pansy. You act like you hate me, but you also think I am erotic." says Hermione E.

"It's true. Me admit it." says Pansy.

Pansy roll up her skirt to reveal her slutty sexy pure-blood pussy.

"Yay. Your pussy look clean and erotic." says a happy Hermione E.

"Of course. What did you expect...? That my pussy would be crappy and ugly?" says Pansy.

"No, just didn't think evil girls kept their pussy that clean." says Hermione E.

"Okay, lick me!" says Pansy.

"As you wish." says Hermione E as she starts to lick Pansy's pussy.

"Mmmm...bloody fuck!" moans Pansy.

"Your pussy taste so slutty! Me love!" says Hermione E.

"Thanks, Granger!" moans Pansy.

"Holy shit, Mione! You're so damn fuckable!" moans Harry.

"Thanks, Harry!" moans Hermione D.

"No problem, sexy girl..." moans Harry.

"I love your dick..." moans Hermione D.

"Okay!" moans Harry, fucking harder.

"Yay!" moans Hermione D.

"Ahhhh...fuck, fuck, fuck!" moans Cedric as he cum in Hermione C's mouth.

"Yum, yum!" says Hermione C, swallowing Cedric's creamy white cum.

"Thanks, Hermione." says Cedric.

"Oh. Thank you." says Hermione C.

"It was sexy." says Cedric.

"Yes." says Hermione C with a cutie cute smile.

Hermione C gives Cedric an erotic kiss.

60 minutes later.

"Bloody amazing! Fuck...yes!" moans Harry in a deep manly tone as he cum in Hermione D's pussy.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans a very happy Hermione D as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

At the same time in the the library.

"Holy crap!" moans Pansy as she get an orgasm.

"Awww. So sweet." says Hermione E.

"Fucking shit, yeah!" moans Draco in a deep manly tone as he cum deep in Hermione B's sexy pussy.

"Yes, cum in me, man!" moans Hermione B in a slutty tone as she get a big orgasm.

"Bloody sexy!" moans real Hermione as she cum a lot into Ginny's cute mouth.

"Yum, yum!" says Ginny with a sweet smile as she swallow Hermione's cum.

Suddenly all the fake Hermiones disappear.

The fact that real Herminone did cum makes her copies disappear.

Pansy, Harry, Draco and Cedric wonder why the Hermione who was with each of them are gone.

"Awww! So much sexy fun." says a very happy Hermione.

The next day when Hermione sees Draco, Harry, Cedric and Pansy in the Great Hall she pretend that she has no idea what happened last night.

Hermione simply smile and then take her seat and starts to eat.

"I guess they've not figured out that they did it with replicas of me." thinks Hermione.

"Thanks." says Harry as he take his seat next to Hermione.

"Oh, for what, Harry?" says Hermione, acting like her typical none sexual self.

"Last night, Mione. I did really enjoy fucking you, but why did you disappear after I came in you. I expected to cuddle a bit after the fuck." says Harry.

"Sorry about that. I had to hurry back to my room so no one would find ot that I was in the boys' dorms at night." says Hermione.

"Alright. I understand." says Harry. "What we did was wonderful though."

"Yes, me did enjoy it very much as well." says Hermione.

Hermione is actually telling the truth because she holds all the memories and such of the fake Hermiones so she know what it was like to fuck with Harry.

"Clearly. Your orgasm was so big." says Harry.

"It sure was, but it's our secret. Let's not tell anyone that we had sex." says Hermione.

"Deal, Mione." says Harry.

"Yeah." says Hermione.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
